CreepyPasta Wikia
Disclaimer: '''All stories on this Wiki are available to Youtube Narrators (unless otherwise stated) however, you may not profit from these stories in any way, this includes (but is not limited to), putting ads on your videos. You '''must also credit the original author, either in the description or title of your video. All rights belong to the original author. Welcome to The CreepyPasta Wikia This is a Wiki for ALL CreepyPasta, we don't have many rules here on this CreepyPasta Wiki, we don't have ridiculously high expectations or stupidly high of writing you must adhere to so your stories can be published, we don't even care too much about typos or grammatical errors as they can be corrected, you can write as many spin-offs as you like, we don't care what you write about, we just want your stories. This is a place for all aspiring CreepyPasta writers, from those new to writing all the way up to well-established writers, we don't delete posts containing errors and we don't care what you write about, how is a writer supposed to grow as a writer without the feedback they need in their early stages? So go ahead, post to your heart's content. We have a vision of like-minded people coming together and working together, as I said, we don't have ridiculously high expectations, we don't delete posts for any reason (other than spam) and if a story contains errors (typos, grammatical, plot holes or doesn't make sense) we aim to help the writer improve whereas other sites tend to just belittle them, ban/punish them and remove their posts. We're all about helping the writers gain popularity, keep their stories online, improve their writing skills and potentially getting their stories narrated. And we help our Resident Narrators find original stories to read with the help of you bringing your original stories to this Wiki. We don't have many rules here on this Wiki, but when you get a minute, we would appreciate if you could stop by here and read the rules we do have in place. As you can see, this Wiki is in its very early stages and will undergo a lot of changes over the following weeks, but bare with me and in the end we will have a good little community where your work will find a nice little home and you will flourish as an author! Post A CreepyPasta Got a CreepyPasta you want to share with us? type=create width=35 placeholder=Type Your CreepyPasta Title Here! buttonlabel=Create Page break=no Want help to structure your CreepyPasta? Check out our "ExamplePasta" Remember, we don't have many rules here, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could head over to our rules page to read the few rules we do have after posting your CreepyPasta. And if you would like to share your post with the rest of the community, head over to our forum and use the "Share Your Page" board to tell the rest of us about the latest addition to the Wiki. Latest activity Category:Browse